Vs. Nidorino
Vs. Nidorino is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/25/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are walking through the grass fields, the sky cloudy and snowy. The temperature has dropped drastically, Elise shivering from the cold. Elise: How’d we go from a sunshiny area to this?! Conway: It’s that mountain over there. Conway points into the distance, at a large mountain. Conway: Snow Top Mountain. It’s said that there is a Legendary Ice Pokémon that creates an endless winter there, which spreads over the land. The group hears a scream, as they run in that direction. They spot a cabin, and an elder woman being harassed by a group of four Nidorino. She is holding them off with a broom, but they either dodge it or parry it with their horns. Ian scans them. Pokédex: Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its horn is as strong as diamond, and is filled with venom. As it stabs an opponent, it secretes the venom into it. Elise: We’ve got to help her! Ian: Dunsparce, use Dig! Ian chooses Dunsparce, who hisses. Dunsparce: Dunssss. Dunsparce lands on the ground tail first, its drill tail Digging into the ground. A Nidorino goes for a Horn Attack, breaking the woman’s broom in half. Conway: Dunsparce won’t get there in time. Sunkern, use Ingrain! Conway chooses Sunkern, who glows with a green aura. The Nidorino lunge at the woman, when large brown roots shoot out of the ground, defending her and the Nidorino getting its horn stuck in it. The Nidorino growl in rage, as Dunsparce Digs out of the ground, hitting one of them in the stomach. The Nidorino regroup, spotting the heroes approaching. Ian: Dunsparce, Glare! Dunsparce goes to lower its head at the Nidorino, as one of them fires Ice Beam from its mouth, hitting Dunsparce’s head. The weight of the ice causes Dunsparce to drop to the ground. The Nidorino turn to look at the heroes, growling. They all fire Ice Beam. Conway: Sunkern, Ingrain! Sunkern uses Ingrain, three roots forming a barrier. The roots are hit by three Ice Beams, causing them to retract. The fourth Ice Beam hits Sunkern, freezing it. Conway: Sunkern! One of the Nidorino charges forward with Horn Attack, as Bayleef moves forward. Ian: Cut! Bayleef swings its leaf at Nidorino, it glowing white. She Cuts through Nidorino, knocking it away. The other Nidorino catch it, as they grumble. The four Nidorino retreat. Bayleef smiles proudly, when Ian notices Bayleef sparking purple. Ian: Poison. Conway: Nidorino’s ability is Poison Point. Transferring Poison on contact. Elder Woman: Oh, dear! Thank you kids! (The woman comes over.) My name is Sophia. To show my gratitude, please let me and my husband care for your Pokémon. Conway: That would be greatly appreciated. End Scene Sophia and her husband Marcello fill a pan with water, as they put it on a stand low to the floor. Conway puts the frozen Sunkern in it, as Sophia looks concerned. Sophia: The water’s cold though. Conway: We’ve got it. Ian: Cyndaquil. Heat us up. Ian chooses Cyndaquil, who lays underneath the pot, lighting his back fire. It begins to heat the water. Ian helps drag Dunsparce over by Cyndaquil, putting it down by him. The heat starts to cause the ice to melt. Elise is giving Bayleef an Antidote, as Bayleef lies down afterwards. Marcello: Those darn Nidorino have gone too far this time. Elise: What is wrong with those Nidorino, anyway? I didn’t think that Pokémon would attack people like that. Marcello: It’s this darn winter. The weather which has usually warmed up by this time hasn’t, with this harsh winter weather. It’s prevented the Nidorino’s food source from blossoming, so they have to resort to scavenging ours. Sophia: (Sighs) And along with the Nidorino, there haven’t been any Sunflora in sight. Ian: Sunflora? (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, looking it up.) Pokédex: Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sunkern. It converts sunlight into energy. When the sun sets, it closes its petals and goes to sleep. Sophia: This field always fills with hundreds of Sunflora. We’ve been married for 50 years, and on our anniversary every year, we get a picture with the Sunflora. Elise: Oh, how romantic! Can I see? Sophia: But of course! Sophia pulls out a photo album, with 49 pictures of Sophia and Marcello with Sunflora. Ian: I thought they were kidding. Sophia: And our 50th anniversary is today. Conway: With the cold and lack of sunlight, they won’t come. Sunkern: Kern. Conway turns, seeing Sunkern has melted in the pot, chirping happily. Dunsparce’s head is thawed out too, it lying and relaxing. Conway: How does Sunkern evolve? Marcello: They evolve by that darn Sun Stone. Ian & Conway: Sun Stone? Ian and Conway look at each other, nodding. Conway: We have a Sun Stone. We can evolve Sunkern here. It may not be hundreds, but at least you’ll have one Sunflora for your picture. Sophia: Oh, you’d really do that? Conway: It’s the least we can do. What do you say, Sunkern? Want to evolve to help thank them for their care? Sunkern: Sunkern! End Scene The group goes to the hill which is the background for all the anniversary pictures, Elise holding the camera. Conway sets Sunkern down, as Ian pulls out the Sun Stone. Bayleef, Dunsparce and Cyndaquil are with him. Conway: Ready? Sunkern: Sunkern! Ian gives the Sun Stone to Conway, who gives it to Sunkern. Sunkern glows and evolves, the Sun Stone being sucked into it. It evolves into Sunflora. Sunflora: Sunflora! Sophia: Oh! It’s glorious! Marcello: Alright. Let’s do this, with only one darn Sunflora. Sunflora gets in between Sophia and Marcello, when they hear growling. Ian turns, as the four Nidorino return, charging them. Ian: I’ve got them. Bayleef, Razor Leaf! Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Dunsparce, Ancient Power! Bayleef fires a stream of leaves, while Cyndaquil shoots Flamethrower. Dunsparce creates an after image of energy, which forms into a silver sphere. It fires Ancient Power. The three attacks hit a Nidorino each, while the fourth charges in. Sunflora, determined, moves from its position, glowing green as it uses Ingrain, launching the fourth Nidorino back. The Nidorino fire Ice Beam, forcing the Ingrain down. Conway: This is getting to be a bother. (A cold wind blows through) Huh? Conway looks up, at the dark winter clouds. The Nidorino fire Ice Beam, more powerful than before, Ian’s team deflecting them. Conway: This cold weather is empowering their Ice Beams. Sunflora, use Sunny Day! Sunflora looks up at the sky, its head glowing gold. It shoots a gold beam of light, shooting into the sky. It hits the clouds, as they start to fade, the sun shining brightly. Sophia: Ah! Sunlight! Marcello: It’s about darn time. Ian: (Smirks) Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Cyndaquil’s fire burns brighter, as it releases a powerful Flamethrower. The Nidorino shoot Ice Beam, though the Flamethrower breaks through it and burns all of them. The Nidorino run off scared, Cyndaquil proud with power. Cyndaquil: Quil! Conway: Sunny Day increases the power of Fire Type attacks. Ian: Well done. Sophia: Now, let’s do the picture. Sunflora gets in position for the picture, as Elise gets ready to take it. Dunsparce senses something, perking up. Ian: What’s up? Dunsparce: Sparssse. Sunflora turns to look up the hill, as a flood of Sunflora come over the top, running down it. Soon, the entire hill was covered in Sunflora, all of them chanting. Sophia: Oh! They came back! Marcello: They took their darn time. Elise: They didn’t want to miss your anniversary. Alright, everyone, smile! Elise takes the picture, as Ian’s gaze heads towards the mountain. He spots a bird like Pokémon flying to it, Ian’s expression being enlightened. Main Events * Conway's Sunkern evolves into Sunflora. * Sunflora is revealed to know Sunny Day. * Ian spots the Legendary Pokémon of Snow Top Mountain. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Sophia * Marcello Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Sunkern (Conway's, evolves) * Sunflora (Conway's, newly evolved) * Nidorino (x4) * Sunflora (several) * Bird Silhouette Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Moving Pictures. * This episode shows Articuno like it did in the anime. * The Articuno that appears here is the same one that made a brief appearance in The Collector. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales